Unfolded Truth
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: Who knows what really made J.K. Rowling writes Harry Potter history? Well, we have a theory.


**Unfolded Truth**

This fanfic is a translation of _"Verdades Não Ditas"_, written by **Yasmin Potter** with quite few interferences of myself, I must say.

Hope you like it.

This is my first translation, so please be nice in your reviews and if you want to revise this send me a PM! 'Cause I know there must be giant errors in this…

***

I'm a witch.

I've studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, at the same time as the so famous _marauders_.

I was sorted into the Slytherin House.

I met Severus Snape at my first day in Hogwarts, at the Slytherin Commom Room.

I cannot tell exactly when I fell in love with him. I can't say if it was at the first or at the second time our eyes met.

We've started to date in our fifth year.

And I always expected that someday he would change.

I've waited for him.

I've waited for Severus to leave the dark side to stay with me, forever.

But he never did.

***

I grew up during these war times, all by my self.

My parents died in a battle, they died fighting.

We were in a violent war, with nobody to save us, nobody strong enough to fight for the light.

And the love of my life was at the other side.

***

In fact, there never was a Dumbledore, or a Harry, or a Lily.

But Severus was really a spy.

And the risks he had passed through were all real.

He had Lord Voldemort's irrestrictly trust.

And the Lord trusted Severus to prepare a rather special potion that would kill all those that weren't pure bloods; all the muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods. It would be a mass murder.

Knowing that death was behind him, and having a plan to save the muggles, Severus looked for me one last time.

***

_- What a hell are you doing here? – I shouted when I saw __him passing through the kitchen door, in a hurry._

_- I just came to say goodbye and ask you a favor._

_- And why would I do a favor__ to you? – I said, trying to sound furious._

_-__ Because you still love me. – he answered, with a sexy half-smile playing on his lips._

"_Arrogant. Bastard." - I thought._

_- What do you want? – I asked._

_- I need you to drink this._

_And he handed me a blue scentless potion_

_- And what is this? – I asked._

_- You have to trust me. Please._

_I looked at him for a moment, then I put the bottle on the table._

_- Before, - I said, smiling.__ – I need you to do me a favor._

_He understood what I was __meaning. Severus got nearer and took me in his arms, taking my lips on his, possessive. His strong body dominating mine, deliciously._

_I did not say a thing, but Severus knew what I__ felt for him. He always knew he was all I wished for._

_I saw him walk out of __my house two hours later with fear in my heart._

_I always knew he __was fighting for the light side. I always knew he was not the monster everybody judged him to be._

_I knew him, I've waiting for him since we left Hogwarts._

_I loved him._

_But when that so long waited hour finally happened, it was all goodbyes._

_Nothing more._

***

I lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

When I woke up, hours later, it was all dark.

I got up and realized that the potion Severus had handed me was still on the kitchen table.

I opened the bottle and drank the unknown blue scentless potion.

***

One more day of wars.

One more day in the hidings.

But in the next morning.

Silence.

There was nothing left.

No Daily Prophet, no Hogwarts, no war, no Voldemort, no Ministry of Magic.

No more "light side" or "dark side".

Wizards had been assassinated by muggles, that invented some sort of disease to publish at their newspapers and explain those non-stop-increasing numbers of found dead bodies.

There were months of panic among the muggles, everyone afraid of that "murderer disease".

And there were years of suffering to me.

I always loved Severus Snape and I know I always will.

And I don't blame him for my sufferings.

He saved the muggles, even sacrificing himself and all the wizards's life.

It took a few years but children with magical powers started to show up again. I reorganized and reopened Hogwarts. Seven years later.

But my sadness and lack of will are within each page of the seven books I wrote about a-boy-that-lives, Harry Potter. In these books he saves the wizarding world. I created Albus Dumbledore to guide the boy and to direct Severus. I created Lily to Severus, because I didn't deserve his love. But I made her so much better than myself that, in the end, he didn't deserve her love.

I made him suffer in the books as I've suffered for him in life, but, believe me, it was something I did unconsciously. I was in so much pain, I was hating him for dying and leaving me alone, I was feeling abandoned.

Nowadays, I remain alone.

Though there are thousands of children who applaud me at schools and all the millions admirers I have around the world, I feel all alone inside.

'Cause the only person that really matters to me is out of my reach, forever.

***

Please, review it!

Lots of kisses!

**Florence D. P. Snape**


End file.
